Envie d'un restaurant français ?
by Myyu
Summary: Avoir faim, c'est pas cool ! Mais avoir quelqu'un à coté qui en profite, c'est encore pire !


_**Voilà, un petit OS sans prétention parce que (Heartstrings c'est génial ! Heartstrings c'est trop cool ! Heartstrings c'est le meilleur drama du monde après Maou et You're Beautiful !) ... bein parce que j'aime Heartstrings tout simplement ^^**_  
_**Le pairing (si on peut l'appeler comme ça) c'est un Lee Sin-Joon Hee (enfin c'est du gentil très très très light hein !)**_  
_**L'OS en lui même c'est tout guimauve, tout chocolat et c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais bon .. j'aime pas écrire des histoires sérieuses.**_  
**_Je m'excuse d'avance aussi pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir, je me suis relue mais bon .. l'erreur est humaine 0:)_**  
_**Bien entendu les personnages ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement -').**_

* * *

- Hyuuuung … J'ai faim !

Assis depuis plus d'une heure et demie derrière sa batterie, le petit Joon Hee devait se tenir le ventre pour faire taire les gargouillements qui en sortaient.

Son regard était porté sur le leader de son groupe, Lee Sin. Ce dernier était déjà assis sur cette chaise avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de répétition. Et depuis tout ce temps, il ne faisait que grattouiller sa guitare. Joon Hee ne comprenait pas : c'était pourtant Lee Sin qui leur avait demandé de se réunir ici, alors pourquoi semblait-il autant dans la lune ? Il aurait aimé lui demander … mais lorsque Lee Sin était dérangé lorsqu'il n'en avait pas envie, il était de mauvaise humeur. Et si il était de mauvaise humeur … Joon Hee ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour lui acheter à manger.

Mais là … son appétit devenait vraiment important ! Alors tant pis, s'il devait tirer son leader de sa rêverie, il le ferait.

- Hyung … Tu m'écoutes ? Je dois vraiment vraiment vraiment aller manger !

Lee Sin secoua la tête et tourna les yeux vers son batteur.

- Hein ?

Joon Hee fit une petite moue.

- Je peux aller manger maintenant ?

Le leader des Stupid regarda autour de lui.

- Won Bin et Se Hyun … ?

Le petit batteur soupira en baissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

- Ils sont partis quand ils ont compris qu'on ne ferait rien aujourd'hui.

Lee Sin eut un petit sourire. Il posa sa guitare sur le trépied qui lui était attribué puis il se leva.

Il attrapa sa chaise, la poussa jusqu'à ce que le dossier touche la batterie de Joon Hee et se rassit dessus.

Il posa ses coudes sur l'armature en métal de la chaise et posa sa tête entre ses mains.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ?

Joon Hee refit sa petite moue mi triste, mi agacé en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

- Parce que Lee Sin n'aurait pas été content si j'étais parti aussi …

Le sourire du chanteur s'agrandit.

- Et maintenant, si je te dis que tu peux partir ?

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Joon Hee alors qu'il se levait.

- C'est vrai ?

Son leader hocha positivement la tête, observant son cadet d'un œil attentif. Le sourire de ce dernier disparut bien vite alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur son tabouret.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent pour aller m'acheter à manger …

Ses yeux, rivés sur le sol, remontèrent très lentement jusqu'à venir rencontrer ceux de Lee Sin.

Celui-ci rit intérieurement en devinant les paroles du batteur à l'avance mais il le laissa parler.

- Hyung … Tu peux me prêter de l'argent ?

Lee Sin fit semblant de réfléchir, épiant Joon Hee du coin de l'œil tandis que celui-ci s'avançait imperceptiblement pour guetter chaque réaction de son leader.

- Je ne sais pas … Tu pourras me rembourser plus tard ?

Joon Hee baissa le regard, une expression à la fois gênée et déçue sur le visage.

- Hyuuung … c'est que j'ai plus d'argent … j'ai tout dépensé dans des barres aux chocolats …

Son petit sourire toujours en coin, Lee Sin décida de continuer à ennuyer un peu son cadet.

- Ah c'est pas de chance ça …

Il fit mine de se lever mais fut arrêté par la voix du batteur qui l'interpella par un 'HYUNG' très attendrissant. Il se rassit alors, replantant ses yeux rieurs dans ceux de Joon Hee. Celui-ci semblait désormais très sérieux. Enfin … disons que son expression essayait d'être la plus sérieuse possible, mais il ressemblait plus à un enfant prêt à faire un caprice.

- Tu pourras manger la moitié de mon repas !

Lee Sin pouffa. Joon Hee le surprendra toujours, il en était sûr.

- Et tu vas manger quoi ?

Un sourire gourmand apparut sur les lèvres du batteur.

- Je veux aller dans un restaurant français !

Lee Sin pencha légèrement la tête sur la droite.

- Français … Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère.

- Oh …

La petite onomatopée murmurée par la voix de Joon Hee ne put dissimuler le fait qu'il était déçu à son leader.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit.

- Et si tu pouvais aller dans un restaurant français, qu'est-ce-que tu mangerais ?

Des espoirs se remirent à naître dans le cœur (ou l'estomac) de Joon Hee. Il leva les yeux en l'air alors qu'il réfléchissait et, il répondit d'une voix enthousiaste :

- Des saucisses ! Je veux manger des saucisses ! Plein plein plein plein de saucisses !

Un sourire de gamin accompagna sa phrase, réjouissant son ainé.

- Ah je vois … tu as envie de saucisses ?

Joon Hee hocha positivement la tête.

- Oh oui ! Ça fait super longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé !

- Et tu aimes ça, les saucisses ?

L'enthousiasme dans la voix du batteur redoubla alors que son leader se retenait de rire, maudissant son esprit mal tourné.

- Oui oui ! Surtout les saucisses françaises, elles sont super grosses ! Et trop bonne ! Je te jure hyung, tu devrais les gouter !

Lee Sin retint son fou rire et se gratta le crâne pour se donner une contenance.

- Un jour peut être … Et si tu pouvais avoir un accompagnement, qu'est-ce-que tu prendrais ?

Joon Hee se remit à réfléchir, faisant disparaitre momentanément son sourire, qui revint quelques secondes après.

- Des pommes dauphines ! C'est super bon aussi !

L'ainé des deux étudiants fronça les sourcils.

- Des pommes dauphines ?

- Oui ! Ce sont des petites boules super bonnes! Elles sont croustillantes sur le dehors et à l'intérieur, il y a une espèce de purée trop bonne aussi !

Cette fois ci, ce fut trop pour le leader du groupe et il explosa de rire, sous le regard perplexe de son cadet.

Il réussit à reprendre son sérieux quelques minutes après et put essuyer les larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle …

Lee Sin observa Joon Hee qui affichait maintenant son petit visage boudeur. Il se leva lentement, posa une main sur les cheveux de son cadet et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

- C'est toi qui es drôle mon petit Joon Hee …

Suite à ses paroles, il ôta sa main des cheveux du batteur et sortis de la pièce, laissant un Joon Hee légèrement dérouté.

Il passa deux doigts sur ses lèvres et regarda la porte par laquelle Lee Sin venait de sortir.

- Hyung … et mon repas ?

* * *

_**Merci pour votre lecture :D J'espère que ça vous a plu et, si cela a été le cas, je ne dirais pas non à une petite review pour me le signaler (: Et si ça vous a déçu, expliquez-moi pourquoi :) Les critiques sont faites pour qu'on puisse avancer, non ? :)** _


End file.
